


Sleepover

by D420



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and also an irritable Ness, features a not-so-shy Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D420/pseuds/D420
Summary: Lucas comes over to Ness’s place uninvited to stay the night. Some mischief happens.





	Sleepover

Onett. Snow piled the streets, and the roofs of houses were blanketed with thick layers of frost. A blond boy with a red and yellow striped sweater made his way towards his friend's house, blanket and pillow in hand. Despite it being rather dark outside, he found it to be no problem navigating the snowy neighborhood. He walked up the mahogany steps and onto the porch of a cozy suburban home and knocked on the front door. Within moments the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman, her blonde hair in an updo, clad in an attractive pink dress and cardigan.  
  
"Hi, Ness's mom," the blond-haired boy greeted. He smiled so warmly at her, it melted the woman’s heart on this otherwise freezing day.  
  
"Lucas! What a pleasant surprise!" the lady cooed, patting Lucas on the head. "I'm sure you're here for Ness? Make yourself at home, I'll go get him for you," the kind-looking woman chirped, ushering the boy in.  
  
Lucas muttered a quiet "thank you" and watched as the woman rushed off to fetch her son. A minute later, and a dozen calls from his mother, a raven-haired boy groggily ambled down the stairs. The boy looked at his blond friend, and in an instant, groaned in defeat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the boy grumbled venomously as he peered at his friend, an expression of disgust plastered on his face. Ness didn't very much favor Lucas, the blond usually did things his own way, albeit as politely as he could afford to do so. It also didn't help that the boy was incredibly well-liked by everyone, being the goody-two-shoes that he was—everyone’s favorite little “shy” boy. It annoyed Ness to his core, but he still begrudgingly befriended Lucas, although it was only because the blond boasted some sort of frustratingly charismatic tenacity and wouldn't leave him alone otherwise.  
  
"Come on, Ness. I'm sure you're actually happy to see me," Lucas said, flashing Ness a sly grin that prompted the raven-haired boy to roll his eyes. "Anyway, go tell your mom I'm sleeping over."  
  
"And what makes you think she'll let you?" Ness fired back. Much to the boy's dismay, however, his mother overheard and turned on her heels to face them.  
  
"Of course you can stay over, Lucas," the woman declared, eyeing her son disapprovingly, "I'll bring you extra sheets and pillows, 'case you need them." The woman smiled at the blond boy, and rushed off once again, leaving Ness unable argue against her decision.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Ness shot a glare at his friend. "You can't just take advantage of–" Ness started, but decided to stop himself. The blond knew quite well that Ness's mother was extremely lenient and was more than ready to accommodate any friend of her son's out of sheer compassion, and so he took advantage of it. Ness knew he shouldn't acknowledge it at all, the last thing he'd want to do is give his friend any reason to be smug—the satisfaction that came with knowing you've successfully ticked someone off. Lucas gave him a confused look and then immediately grinned.  
  
"Take advantage of what, Ness?" Lucas asked, his tone sickeningly sweet. Ness only furrowed his brows and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Nothing. Jeez, just follow me." Ness could barely keep his cool through his gritted teeth. Lucas was especially aggravating tonight, with his little sleepover stunt. Unfortunately for a Ness, the only person Lucas ever wanted to bully was him—he was an absolute angel to everybody else. Ness was sure the blond devil got his kicks from just seeing him writhe in anger, the sadistic prick. He knew his mom wouldn't let him outright kick Lucas out of the house. But if she did, Ness would've thrown the blond and his stupid face out in the freezing cold.  
  
The raven-haired boy led his friend to his room upstairs. Messy as it was, the room had its kind of charm. With a baseball bat leaning against the wall and yellow and blue striped sweaters and tees scattered across the room, the room screamed "Ness" to anyone who knew him. His desk was sleek and modern, with a high-end computer sitting on top of it. There was a single bed in the corner, unkept, with pillows strewn about, along with his trusty red baseball cap. A dim warm light emanating from the desk lamp was the only thing illuminating the room, aside from the downcast windows ushering in a bit of moonlight.  
  
"Nice room," Lucas remarked. Ness thought he could hear the sarcasm oozing from out of the blond's voice. Though if he had been sarcastic, Lucas hid it so well, the only thing that convinced Ness was his bias against him.  
  
"Could've been a little tidier if I knew I had a guest," Ness muttered, shooting an indignant glance at Lucas who seemed to be fixated on his baseball cap.  
  
"Thought a little surprise would be nice, after all, you and your mom don't seem to mind," Lucas uttered, giving Ness a crooked smile, which only pissed Ness off even more. He sauntered over to the bed and picked up the baseball cap, examining it in his hands. "I've never really seen you without your hat, though."  
  
"Hey, hands off!" Ness snatched the hat away, and put it back on the bed. "Christ, just set your stuff down. You'll be sleeping on the floor."  
  
Lucas gave Ness a puzzled look, then gestured towards the bed. "There's a perfectly good bed that can fit the both of us."  
  
Granted, the bed was large enough for the both of them. But—wait. Did Lucas actually want to share the bed with him? No, no way. There was a snowball's chance in hell that he was gonna let Lucas on the bed with him. There was just no way the blond lacked an ulterior motive, proposing such an idea. And given how generally enigmatic Lucas was, the raven-haired boy could only guess his intentions, the thought of which sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
However, Ness wasn't going to let Lucas have his way so easily. "My room, my rules. And I say you have to sleep on the floor," Ness replied haughtily, crossing his arms. Lucas raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Wish I could, but," Lucas demurred as he tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating something, "I'm afraid it's a little too cold to sleep on the floor. Your mother wouldn't want a guest to freeze to death, correct?"  
  
Lucas pulled the "mother" card yet again. "Just cover yourself in blankets, we have plenty of 'em. You'll be warm enough," Ness interjected. The blond kid only frowned.  
  
"I suppose so, but wouldn't you be cold then?"  
  
" _Oh please_ , Lucas. Stop acting like you care," the raven-haired boy sneered, "Am I your boyfriend or something?" As soon as those words left Ness's mouth, the knowing grin forming on the blond's face gave Ness a dreadful indicator to prepare himself for yet another irksome response.  
  
"Do you want to be?"  
  
Ness stopped in utter disbelief, his mind fully malfunctioning as soon as Lucas's words permeated his brain. His eyes grew wide in shock and his gaze immediately shifted towards the blond. Admittedly, he set that trap up for himself, and it was his own fault that Lucas had seized the opportunity to tease him for it, but that especially brazen reply caught him completely off guard. "Excuse me, but, _what_ ?” Ness asked, not quite as articulate as he was a moment prior.  
  
"You heard me," Lucas said, looking over to Ness, who looked positively flustered—the poor boy's face turned a violent crimson in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Lucas!" Ness almost shrieked. His heart was palpitating rapidly and his mind was in a frenzy, trying to recover after what had transpired. "Y-You can't just joke about that!"  
  
"Joke about what?" Lucas asked innocently. He sat down on top of Ness's bed and rested his head on his palm. "I'm completely serious, Nessie."  
  
"Don't call me Nessie," Ness seethed, his face flushed an even deeper red from either anger or embarrassment, or perhaps a combination of the two.  
  
"That reminds me. You didn't exactly give an answer, did you?" Lucas said, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"And why the hell would you need an answer? Isn't it obvious?" Ness retorted, scowling at the blond intruder on his bed. Lucas reclined back on the bed, with the full intention of ticking Ness off even more.  
  
"Not at all," Lucas chuckled, giving Ness his brightest smile.

The raven-haired boy looked at him as if he was an idiot. “The answer is no,” Ness stated plainly. "Now get off my bed.”  
  
"Is there any way I could turn that 'no' into a 'yes'?" Lucas queried. He gave Ness a wink that set the raven-haired boy off on another fit.  
  
"G-God, you're so annoying!" Ness yelled, red as his own baseball cap. "Of course not!" He didn't quite understand why Lucas wanted to tease him like this, it was never clear that Lucas held some sort of attraction for him. Why would he? All he ever did was mock Ness in the most infuriating ways possible, so why, why now was he all of the sudden interested in him? This was probably all just a cruel trick, Ness was absolutely sure the blond would do just about anything to get under his skin.  
  
The door opened abruptly with a loud, resounding creak, and Ness snapped his attention to the doorway. His mom came in, carrying in a folded pile of blankets, with pillows stacked on top.  
  
"Hopefully, this'll be enough for you two," the woman sang, smiling at the two. She dropped the pile into Ness's arms and patted his head. "Oh, and, Ness?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your face is awfully red. Are you feeling okay?" the woman asked with a look of concern over her features as she placed her hand on his shoulder. This startled the boy, and he quickly turned to glare at Lucas, who was making no effort to hide his grin, the cheeky bastard.  
  
"Just peachy, Mom. Don't worry about it," Ness snapped, knowing that complaining to his mother about the blond demon in his room wouldn't solve any problems.  
  
His mother sighed. "Alright then," she started as she walked back towards the door, "Call me if you two need anything."  
  
As soon as the door closed and his mother's footsteps faded off into the distance, Ness turned to Lucas with the most deadpanned look he could muster. "Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," Ness rasped, clearly exasperated.  
  
"I can't let you do that," Lucas politely disputed as he shook his head. "It'd be rude to have you sleep on the floor."  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" Ness hissed. The boy was losing his mind with the fruitless back-and-forth he was having with the blond.  
  
"I want you to sleep with me," Lucas answered promptly, and smirked when Ness immediately flushed red once again. The blond scooted to one side of the bed, as if to make room for him. "I don't mean anything indecent, of course."  
  
Lucas's intentionally provocative reply made Ness completely furious, pushing his already nearly nonexistent sense of patience to its limit. His face was red hot, and as if he couldn't get any more riled up, the blond sadist just had to spur him on even more. But he couldn't let his anger get the best of him—he could do something impulsive and make a fool out of himself, which, frustratingly enough, was most likely Lucas’s entire point in coming over.

Ness took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down. "Will it shut you up if I do?"  
  
Lucas nodded, smiling at Ness as if he had done nothing wrong.  
  
Ness was willing to comply to the blond's wishes and forfeit if it meant he'd stop being such a pest. Their little exchange brought poor Ness to his wit's end, and he mentally cursed at the blond for being responsible for his growing headache. Maybe a snowball _did_ have a chance in hell if it were as annoyingly persistent as Lucas was.  
  
"Fine, then." Ness trudged over to the bed with great reluctance, setting the blankets and pillows down on it, and situated himself as far away from Lucas as he could possibly get. With a caustic tone, Ness huffed, "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Incredibly."  
  
"Then go to sleep," Ness replied curtly. The boy heaved a long sigh and curled up with his blanket, and shut his eyes. The last thing he heard was Lucas whispering to him a "Good night, Ness," to which Ness refused to reciprocate, before he succumbed to his fatigue and dozed off.

 

* * *

 

Ness woke up in the middle of the night to an odd warmth coming from his arm. Upon opening his eyes, a petrifying realization flooded his brain and drowned his senses.  
  
Lucas was sleeping right in front of him, and Ness had his arm draped around his shoulder in some sort of hug. Panic settled in Ness's mind as his instincts screamed for him to break away. In one swift movement, the boy took his arm off of Lucas and jerked it back to his side. The blond shifted a little afterwards, and Ness watched him carefully, hoping he had not accidentally woken him up. Fortunately, when it seemed as though he hadn't, Ness breathed a sigh of relief, gazing at the blond's moonlit face as he slept.  
  
Very seldom had he been at peace with Lucas like this, and to some extent, he enjoyed the tranquility. He never really got a good look at the boy's face before, as he was, more often than not, too preoccupied with the blond's nonsensical antics to do so. The longer he looked, the more he had to admit that Lucas was certainly good-looking, among all the other attributes the blond boy was seemingly blessed with.  
  
And that angered Ness. Even among his friend group, Lucas seemed to outshine him in every way possible. He was just so likable, so agreeable, but somehow his charity didn't extend to Ness. Lucas always treated him differently, constantly teasing him and leaving him to be the butt of a joke instead of the characteristic friendliness and humility he showed to everyone else. Ness just didn't understand it. Why was he the outlier?  
  
"Ness."  
  
The raven-haired boy jumped at the sudden voice. Lucas was awake. His eyes were still closed, but he was definitely awake.  
  
"Christ, Lucas. You scared me," Ness whispered. "You're awake?"  
  
"I've been awake ever since I lost the warmth and tenderness of you so lovingly wrapped around me.”

  
So Lucas _had_ been awoken by Ness's hasty withdrawal. The raven-haired boy inwardly groaned. "Oh, shut up," Ness scoffed, his cheeks growing warm. "I didn't hug you on purpose."  
  
Lucas's bright blue eyes fluttered open ever so gently, gazing fondly into Ness's own deep violet ones. "Well, I enjoyed it while it lasted. I look forward to next time," Lucas purred.

  
"There won't be a next time," Ness muttered, shooting a glare at the boy across from him.

  
"Is that so? Perhaps I could hug you instead, if you're tired of doing all the work," Lucas suggested.  
  
Ness sighed in irritation and replied, "And that's what you're after? Just a hug?"

"Ness," Lucas spoke. "I’m not here for just a hug, you know that."  
  
The raven-haired boy peered at Lucas, a skeptical look on his face. “Oh? Then tell me about it. You haven’t been clear enough.”

The blond looked to the ceiling and sighed. “Okay, well…” he muttered. “At first, I honestly thought I was going crazy," Lucas admitted. "No matter how hard I tried to ignore my feelings," Lucas began, then paused for a moment, turning to look directly into Ness's eyes, “—my thoughts always drifted back to you." He smiled coyly, a light pink dusting his cheeks, rendered only barely visible by the faint moonlight cast down by the window.

  
Ness stared at the blond, and as much as he'd hate to admit, a feeling of anticipation bombarded his gut. His heart was racing despite his best efforts to keep his composure.

“Trust me, I tried to push you away, tried to believe that it was only a little crush and that I should just get over it,” Lucas continued. “But when that didn’t work, I realized the only way to solve this was to confront you directly. I’d rather risk getting crushed by a rejection and be done with it—than be in agony, endlessly pining over an unrequited love.”

After that sobering disclosure, Ness collected himself as best he could, his mind reeling. He wanted certainty, conclusiveness. He wanted to know if this was all real, if he wasn’t just imagining it. “Is this a genuine confession?" he asked, barely able to stop his voice from wavering.  
  
"It is. Though, you could say this entire night was a genuine confession in and of itself," Lucas chuckled.  
  
Ness visibly relaxed and allowed himself to laugh. "It didn't seem like that to me at all. You planned this all out, didn't you?"  
  
"More like improvised. You give me too much credit," Lucas grinned. "I just hoped for the best."  
  
Ness beamed, amused with his circumstances. The guy who seemed to despise him the most was actually in love with him? The boy couldn't help but laugh. But, most importantly, he didn't know how to feel. Lucas's turnabout confession left the boy confused, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"You have a weird way of showing your affection, Lucas." Ness jested. "To be honest, I thought you hated me."  
  
"The complete opposite, actually," Lucas reassured. The blond laughed uneasily, his bravado slowly faltering. He seemed to have been stricken with a sudden bout of guilt, as a sad smile graced his features while he averted his eyes. "And forgive me if I ever hurt you, Ness. I never meant to, and I certainly don’t intend to do so in the future."  
  
"The future?" Ness chided jokingly. "I never agreed to anything."  
  
Lucas smiled faintly and studied the raven-haired boy's expression a moment before responding. "Ness, you should know that regardless of your answer, I just want to make you happy from now on." There was a distinct, unmistakable pain in Lucas's voice and Ness knew that what he said reminded him of the inalienable possibility of being rejected.

Ness grew silent, a mishmash of emotions inundating his mind. Desperately, he scoured his brain for the right words to say, but he couldn’t manage anything out. Still, he felt restless, absolutely itching with the suffocating need to do _something._

“You don’t have to answer now. Take as much time as you need to think it through,” Lucas said, looking away, “I don’t want you to regret anything. I’ll wait as long as it takes—”

 

“—Lucas.”

 

The blond immediately turned his attention to Ness, who wore a calm expression despite the intense shade of red saturating his cheeks.

With Lucas’s eyes on him, Ness felt a sudden surge of boldness ignite itself, toppling over every one of his lingering inhibitions. In one fell swoop, the raven-haired boy pressed his lips against the blond’s. Lucas’s eyes widened in surprise, and after a few seconds, Ness pulled away, his face a vivid display of crimson.

This stunning act of recklessness took Lucas aback. He swallowed as a blush crept onto his face. “Now, I did not expect _that,”_ he marveled.

Simply ‘being embarrassed’ was not an adequate way to describe what Ness was feeling right now. “Y-Yeah, well, you should be grateful, you idiot,” Ness choked out, trying to hide his hot mess of a face behind his hands.

“Of course,” the blond teased, a broad smile on his face as pulled Ness into a tight embrace, much to the other boy’s chagrin.

However, somewhere deep in his heart, Ness felt an indescribable sort of catharsis that made him giddy with an optimistic happiness, despite his arduous efforts to conceal his emotions. Any sliver of apprehension purged itself from the boy’s mind, and soon enough, he melted into the hug, the comforting warmth of Lucas’s body heat lulling him to sleep.

 

“Good night, Lucas.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic y’all, and it’s nesscas  
> sorry if it sucks lmao


End file.
